


Give Me Three Months and I'll Cat-pture your Heart

by puffintalia



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Cats, Deaf Character, Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV: cat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:41:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26580007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puffintalia/pseuds/puffintalia
Summary: Based on Lumassen's "Give Me Three Months and I Will Capture your Heart". Freyr looks back on his time as a boat's cat.
Relationships: Denmark/Norway (Hetalia)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 26





	Give Me Three Months and I'll Cat-pture your Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lumassen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumassen/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Give me 3 months, and I will capture your heart.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24884386) by [lumassen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumassen/pseuds/lumassen). 



> im not sure why i wrote this tbh

Freyr knew he was lucky. 

It hadn't always felt that way. Leaving his warm patch on the windowsill of Lukas' home for a small, crowded  _ boat, _ surrounded by water, the floor gently rocking up and down without him even doing anything - well, it was a cat's worst nightmare, surely. 

But Lukas was happy here. When he looked back on the old house, all he could remember was an owner who was cold and sullen. Whose tears matted his fur as he stressed over too much work, too many bills. Whose attention was half-hearted at most, even if at times Freyr felt like the only thing keeping him together. With not even an extra fish as thanks. Humans, such a self-absorbed species. 

So, despite the constant presence of far, far too much water, he was quite content to live on  _ Skidbladnir _ forever. Here, he had his own kingdom to protect. A noble cat of the high seas, with all the fish of the oceans at his demand. Or at least the rivers. One river. He'd have to negotiate with Lukas about expanding their empire. 

The inside of the boat, though smaller than an apartment, was its own mini paradise. Bright, warm sunlight shone in through the door, the perfectly placed rug heating up to just the right temperature for the optimal cat power nap. The chair cushions were plump and soft and the furniture (even after the aggressively signed lecture on Appropriate Scratching Posts) was the ideal height for climbing and exploring. He'd found a particularly good nook on top of the cupboard where he could keep watch over his castle, making sure none of those pesky kingfishers dared to invade his domain. 

He'd been getting more attention, too, sitting on Lukas' lap as he drew his pretty pictures. Freyr didn't really understand art - there was a reason it wasn't exactly a renowned feline talent - but he understood that it made Lukas happy. And a happy Lukas was a good Lukas. 

Yes, Lukas had been a lot nicer since they'd moved onto the boat, and even more so once they'd moored up in Myrtholm. Freyr blamed it on the spiky-haired man from next door - next boat? - who now filled Lukas' sketchbooks and, quite often, Freyr's favourite chair. 

It had taken a while for him to get used to a stranger in the boat, with all his noise and music and chaos. Startling, at first. After living so long with Lukas and his long silences, the constant background hum that seemed to follow Matthias ever was… off-putting. His naps were disturbed by impromptu roof-top serenades far too frequently for comfort, but the extra treats Lukas didn’t worry to lock away afterward were worth it. He had a cosy lap, too, the perfect shape and size for a cat to curl up in, and he was more generous with his treats than Lukas had ever been, even if sometimes he was a bit  _ too _ enthusiastic in his petting. All in all, he wasn’t so bad. In the grand scheme of things.

Ah, here came Emil now, bowl in hand. Emil was the most generous with his food, forgetting Lukas’ strict rules on not overfeeding the “fluffy bastard”, as the younger brother had affectionately nicknamed him. Despite his grumpy act, he was the softest, really. All Freyr had to do was look at him with his big, bright eyes and Emil would slide a scrap of chicken off his plate, kicking it under the table before Lukas noticed his game. He’d grown so much, Freyr noted. Taller, almost as tall as his brother now. Not the small, shy kid he’d first met when Lukas had brought him home. He didn’t visit the boat often, and every time he did he felt like a new person, shooting up between his trips like a blade of grass between pavement slabs. It always took a few days to get used to.

But they were his family now, he guessed. As strange as they were. Lukas, with his piles upon piles of fantastical illustrations. Mads, with his guitar and his smiles and his weird ability to make Lukas that much happier. Emil and his unexpected height and teenager angst. A strange trio, but they were his strange trio. He didn’t pretend to understand them - didn’t claim to know why Lukas had scratched the paint off his own boat, didn’t know why Matthias seemed so fascinated with other people’s letters. It was only fair: they understood him about as well. Considering he couldn't speak their language and that.

Yawning, Freyr stretched out, soaking in the last rays of the evening sun. A hand ran over his head and -  _ oh, yes, just there, ah, that's perfect _ . He purred. Lukas moved his hand again and he shifted in response, almost rolling off his lap in the process. 

"What do you think he's thinking?" Emil asked, watching him squirm as Lukas' fingertips got dangerously close to his exposed belly. It growled, as if being acknowledged had kicked it into life, and Freyr eyes the fingers. If dinner didn't come soon, he might just have to make himself known through  _ other methods. _

Matthias grinned, leaning forward to catch the end of his tail between his fingers. "Probably 'when's dinner?'" 

Sighing, Lukas set Freyr on the ground before standing up himself. "Come on, then. Greedy cat. Was that mouse I found under the armchair not good enough for you?" 

"Miaouw." If a cat could grin, Freyr's was the smuggest little smirk ever seen. 


End file.
